happytreefriendsfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Flaky
Flaky é uma das personagens principais da série Happy Tree Friends. Biografia Flaky é um porco-espinho vermelho cujas seus espinhos são cheios de caspa de escamas brancas, assim, o nome dela. Ela é uma das personagens mais populares da série e ela tem a personalidade identificável de um personagem muito cauteloso e tímido. Flaky é frequentemente visto como uma covarde e muito tímida em muitos casos. No entanto, as ações de Flaky em ambos os episódios de internet e da série de TV vai contra isso, como ela tem sido valente e em várias ocasiões, salvou sua própria vida. Escamosa é realmente um dos personagens mais amáveis sobre o show, fazendo coisas como salvar um pássaro de bebê em Take a Hike . Ela é muitas vezes visto em torno de Lumpy, Sniffles, Flippy, e Cuddles. Além disso, ela é vista andando com Cuddles em várias ocasiões, Flaky é muitas vezes arrastada para situações que levam a um ou ambos os óbitos, apesar de seus alertas, Cuddles normalmente não vê os perigos que ocorrem em torno de sí. Isto é visto em Water You Wading For'',' '''Let It Slide, and The Wrong Side of the Tracks. Suas mortes tendem a envolver problemas respiratórios como ficar cortada para cima, ficar e chamas, ou até mesmo ser comida. Flaky parece ser um pouco mentalmente instável, como visto no episódi Snow Place to Go. Perto do final do episódio, ela começa a enlouquecer e trata um gnomo de jardim como seu companheiro, cantando "Rock-A-Bye Baby" para ele durma depois de ser preso no Ártico sem comida e civilização. Isso também é visto em Without a Hitch, onde ela sofre de alucinações induzidas pelo medo ao longo do episódio, e no final do episódio, Flaky esfaqueia o olho de Flippy com um pedaço de vidro de seu carro devido a sua imaginação de auto-defesa. Em Party Animal, é revelado que ela é alérgica a amendoim, como eles dão-lhe uma erupção roxo, lábios grandes, e fazê-la inchar como um balão. Ela também é propenso a vómitos, geralmente desencadeada por seu medo de alturas e/ou voando, como visto em Wingin 'It . O fato de que ela é um porco-espinho muitas vezes causa problemas, seus espinhos muitas vezes acabam perfurando outros personagens e destruindo objetos involuntariamente. Por causa de seus espinhos, Flippy uma vez até usou-a como uma arma para matar Cuddles com em'' Keepin' it Reel. Eles também, por vezes, levar a ela ser esfolado, especificamente em 'Class Act' quando ela cai em um espaço apertado, fazendo com que seus espinhos sejam pegos no caminho para baixo, rasgando sua pele e pêlo para fora. Quando ela sai do outro lado, seus músculos estão expostos. Sua caspa excessiva por vezes tem sido explorada por outros personagens. Na segunda dose DVD, ela foi dada seu próprio cereal de pequeno almoço chamado ''Flaky Flakes, que se assemelham a flocos de milho com peças vermelhas e brancas misturados. Sua caspa também é usado para criar um efeito nevando para um jogo em Class Act. Uma piada da série é que sempre que ela corre, balança, ou é atingido por algo, e sua caspa cai. No episódio Rink Hijinks, quando Disco Bear descuidadamente o empurra, ela cai no chão tampão de Lumpy, fazendo com que seus espinhos voem fora de controle e perfurar Disco Bear à morte. Em Party Animal, depois que ela se apareceu como um balão por The Mole, suas penas fixá-lo à parede. Seu terceiro matança é de deixá-lo deslizar, causada por Lumpy acidentalmente virando a água em uma lâmina de água. Ela perde suas penas em todo o slide, separando-o, e mais tarde, quando Afagos desliza para baixo, ele é cortado em dois pelo slide separados. No entanto, Flaky provavelmente não causou a morte Cuddles", como o parafuso bateu para fora antes Flaky mesmo fui para baixo o slide. Flaky também foi mostrada serem amigos íntimos, com execção, Flippy, como eles são mostrados fazendo atividades juntos, como brincar de esconde-esconde em Hide & Seek, indo acampar, e ir ao cinema. Em Party Animal, ela chegou a organizar uma festa de aniversário surpresa para ele. No entanto, sua amizade com Flippy levou a sua morte várias vezes por causa de seus flip-outs. Curiosamente, em Party Animal, Flippy não mata Flaky, mesmo que ela instigou seu flip-out e estava na frente dele (embora isto pode ser devido ao código do exército, que afirma que não se pode matar qualquer um que não tem absolutamente nenhuma maneira de defender-se, como a The Mole que é cego, e Flaky uma alergia). Em Double Whammy Part 1, os gritos dela tirá-lo um de seus flip-outs. No entanto, em Without a Hitch, ela é mostrada em pânico com seus flip-outs. Ela foi morto muitas vezes, mas sobreviveu em Water You For Let It Slide, Water You Wading For, Out of Sight, Out of Mime, I Get a Trick Out of You, (apenas seu grito foi ouvido), Happy Trails Pt. 1, Something Fishy, Random Acts of Silence, Stealing the Spotlight (apenas seu grito foi ouvido), From A to Zoo (discutível), e em The Chockes You (discutível). Nas série de TV, ela sobreviveu em The Wrong Side of The Tracks, Ipso Fatso, A Change of Heart, Double Whammy Part I e Easy Comb Easy Go. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Persogens Femininos Categoria:Personagens Secudários Categoria:Protagonistas